


Light x L - A Sweet Reality

by sfebear



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Birthday Fluff, Canon Related, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfebear/pseuds/sfebear
Summary: When Light entered the task force, his only thought was how to make sure nobody found out he was Kira. But when Light and L are brought closer together by a birthday, Light begins to care only about his secret crush.





	Light x L - A Sweet Reality

**Author's Note:**

> The components of this story are really weird. I wrote the ending of it like 2 months later than when I wrote the beginning and middle, so it may have seemed a little... strange? I hope you still enjoy it though!

“Light-kun.” L spoke softly as always, his thumb against his mouth childishly. “I have run out of sweets.” 

There was no reply for a moment, and L swiveled his chair to examine why. Light’s eyebrow was twitching. “Ryuzaki, I stocked you up on 3 Sugar Strawberry cupcakes, 5 ChocoCrunch bars, 2 large bananas, 3 sticks of your favorite dango, 6 slices of blueberry cheesecake, a double-decker platter of macarons, and…” Light realized that he had exhausted his list. “And a big chunk of my time just this morning. Why do you have to get these all from **separate** stores anyway? They have most of what you like at Sweetie Confection. I don’t have time to run around town fetching your desserts.” 

“No need to get angry, Light-kun. I only consume sweets from my favorite places, something I assume you won’t understand.” He caught a glimpse of Matsuda and called, “Matsuda, can you get me some Kersha chocolate bars?” 

Light stood up. He felt bad enough that Matsuda was the laughingstock of the task force, but he was also a prime target for errands. “Fine, I’ll do it.” The brunette snatched his wallet and coat and stalked out of the room. L blinked. Light didn’t know where to find Kersha chocolate bars.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

He returned with a plastic bag filled with numerous goodies 20 minutes later. Exasperated, Light shoved the bag onto L’s desk. “I couldn’t find any Kercha or whatever, but I got some other items that should do the trick. Guess you’ll need some fuel to solve the Kira case.”

L set the bag onto the floor so that his keyboard wasn’t blocked. Rummaging around for a ChocoCrunch bar, he said quietly, “Thank you, Light-kun.” Commenting on the fact that L really wanted some Kershas would get them nowhere. 

They both resumed their work on their separate computers.

After a couple minutes, Light broke the silence. “Ryuzaki, I could tell you wanted Kerchas when I brought back the bag. Why do you like them so much? It’s all just chocolate.”

“I get cravings, like anyone else, Light-kun. Ker _sh_ as have a distinct taste of marshmallow mixed with rich dark chocolate, like s’mores without the graham cracker. There are also a perfect amount of nuts on top, giving it a satisfying crunch.” L did not hold back when it came to expressing his love of sweets.

Light felt slightly guilty that he had got unreasonably mad earlier, but didn’t respond. Suddenly, the multitude of screens on the wall lit up with a video call from Watari. “Happy Birthday, L! Gather around, kids.” Watari’s face wrinkled with a smile as a white haired kid, some blonde boy with a girly haircut, and a red-haired child crowded around the screen. 

“Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday dear L~ Happy Birthday to you!” The song was horridly out of tune, but L smiled a little. “Thank you, Watari. Near, I hope you have been enjoying the figurines I gave you. Mello, it’s not good for you to eat so much chocolate at a young age. Matt, plan before you act.” The kids on the screen scoffed a little, but the white-haired boy simply held up a little toy that resembled himself and nodded. L disconnected the call and resumed to typing away at his keyboard as if nothing had happened.

_Tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap..._

:”Light-kun. Please stop staring at me. I can not concentrate on my work when there are eyes glued to the side of my head.” L didn’t move his gaze from the computer screen. 

Blushing a little, Light gulped nervously. “U-uh, Happy Birthday Ryuzaki. Sorry for getting angry earlier. It **is** reasonable to eat more sweets on a special occasion.”

“No need to apologize, Light-kun. I was not expecting anyone to remember my birthday this year. Kira has been keeping both me and Watari working around the clock.” After a moment, L added, “I’m sure the reason behind this is very obvious, but please do not reveal that it is my birthday to anyone.”

“Do you ever celebrate your birthday?” The matter of L’s birthday had piqued Light’s interest, and he turned his chair from his computer to the detective’s direction. After all, there was no new information on Kira to pretend to investigate.

“I eat cake nearly everyday. I never saw a reason to.” His response had a tone that suggested that this would be the end of the conversation. Light chose to ignore this.

“Well Ryuzaki, it seems that keeping me in the same room with you to make sure I’m not Kira has backfired on you. I already know it’s your birthday now.” The high school student gave a tremendous smile that was almost too big to not be fake. “Nobody else has to know, but you should celebrate your birthday with me just this once since I found out anyway. I think you need a little boost of morale.”

“Do I have a choice, Light-kun?”

“Not really.” Light managed a playful smile towards the man who was trying to destroy Kira’s legacy. Maybe he could gain his trust by doing this. It sure would make evading capture a lot easier.

L stuck his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants. “Today, everyone on the task force goes home at night. We can stay behind for a couple minutes and celebrate.”

This earned a chuckle from Light. “Have you never celebrated anything in your life? It will be at least 2 hours.” In his mind, Light brainstormed ideas for L’s birthday. Balloons and chocolate? Not good enough. Video games and junk food? As far as he knew, L didn’t play any video games. He absentmindedly stared at L while he thought. 

“Well, I don’t sleep much anyway, Light-kun. I will see you then.”

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A faint burning smell filled the air around the white and gray kitchen. Coffee stains decorated the marble counters - presumably, they were from Matsuda. _Crap,_ Light thought as he rushed to the oven and turned it off. _The recipe had said to bake it for 35 minutes at 350 degrees Fahrenheit… Why is it burning?!_ He tenderly took the rich chocolate cake out of the oven and set it on the counter. Luckily, the chocolate didn’t show a lot of signs of being burned, but Light was still annoyed. He had been confident that the cake would turn out beautifully, like when he and Sayu had baked a cake for their mom. 

“Light-kun.” Light jumped back in surprise as he saw L standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The undercover Kira found himself flushing in embarrassment as he saw L looking at the slightly burnt cake. _He only eats store-bought cake, after all. Uhg, what will he think looking at my mess of a birthday cake?_

L walked over in his slouched position and looked over the cake, only an inch or two away from the chocolate surface. “U-uh… Ryuzaki,” Light stammered, cursing L’s scrutinizing eyes that were judging his baking skills. “Sorry. It got a little burnt.” 

“It looks very nice, Light-kun. Thank you.” Unsure of what to do next, the barefoot detective selected two plates and two forks from a cupboard and laid them on opposing ends of a table. This confused Light. “Hey, I still haven’t put any frosting on it.” Somehow, L looked mildly surprised.

“I was not aware that we had any frosting in this establishment. I ate the last container of vanilla frosting yesterday.” 

Light opened the door of a refrigerator and produced a see-through bowl filled with a creamy white substance. There were still small smears of butter and sugar clusters on the edges of the bowl. “Well since I was making a cake anyway, I decided to try my hand at making frosting too.” The scent of overwhelming sweetness was nauseating Light. He didn’t know he had added this much sugar. Needless to say, he didn’t enjoy sweet things as much as L did. 

“Thank you, Light-kun. I did not anticipate this much from you.” L felt out of place. Social interactions had never been his forte, and now he was at a crossroads for his next action. He decided to grab a butterknife and help smear frosting onto the fragrant chocolate cake, stepping into close proximity with Light as he did so. Light did not look particularly comfortable with this.

As the brown-haired student frosted, his bangs got in the way of his eye. He raised a hand with frosting on it to brush the annoying piece of hair away, transferring a bit of the sugar-potent substance from his wrist onto his cheek. L took notice of this and stared intensely at the spot of white on Light’s face. 

“Ryuzaki…” Light sounded annoyed and shy at the same time. “Is there something wrong?” The detective raised a finger and slowly wiped away the white frosting on Light’s cheek. Light froze in his place, staring straight ahead as he felt L’s touch. He willed his heartbeat into slowing down to a semi-normal state, transferring his focus to the chocolate cake. His fingers couldn’t move.

L, completely straight-faced, said “Light-kun. Is there something wrong?” He took his finger away from Light’s face quickly.

A slightly red-faced brunette gritted his teeth and replied, “No. Just frost the cake.” Light sounded a little rougher than he intended, but he was still racked with surprise at how his face flamed up when L touched him. 

“If that is what Light-kun wishes. I simply thought you would prefer not to have frosting on your face.” The pale, sleep-deprived man turned back to the frosting emotionlessly. Light found his eyebrow twitching again by the sarcasm in L’s comment.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The bed sheets ruffled as Light turned around on his mattress, contemplating his next actions as Kira. _Maybe L is feeling a little safer around me_ , the brown-haired student thought. _It sure would make this whole thing a lot easier. Still… Is it still justice to kill the task force? At first I thought it was just going to be disgusting criminals, but innocent people are dying by my hand now as well._ Light shook his head and sat up. _Anyone who opposes me is evil._

Still, this didn’t explain why the aforementioned male tugged at his bed sheets, aching to see L’s cute wide eyes and perfectly messy hair. _What’s wrong with me?_ Light threw his face into his pillow. _When I’m with him… sometimes I don’t even think about being Kira._ Suddenly, he remembered the way L’s delicate fingers brushed across his face to remove the frosting, and started to feel his face get hot. They had eaten in an awkward silence, with L sometimes commenting on how pleasant the cake was. He hadn’t felt this nervous around anyone else. _So why? Why him?_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Light held his hand out in front of him uncomfortably as L led the way up the stairs. _This is so stupid_ , the brunette thought as he stumbled into the shower. He always felt embarrassed showering when L was right outside listening, even after 3 days. Light ran his fingers through his hair, the suds running down his face and plopping at the bottom of the shower. After he rinsed off the soap bubbles on his body, he raised a hand and groped blindly for his towel outside of the shower door. Feeling the fuzzy surface, he retrieved it and dried himself off. Then, he wrapped it around his lower body and stepped out. “Okay, I’m done.”

The slouched detective nodded, stuck the tip of his thumb into his mouth, and took Light’s place in the shower. He threw his clothes outside of the door while concealed, then turned on the water. Light resisted the urge to watch the silhouette and turned his attention to drying out every last drop in his chestnut brown hair. 

Eventually, the sound of the water stopped and L stepped out. He had wrapped his towel around his body the same way as Light, which was unusual because he usually just dressed himself while concealed behind the shower door. The messy, black-haired man had a slim and pale physique that Light couldn’t take his eyes off of. 

“Light-kun?” Light started at the sound of L’s voice and immediately felt humiliated. _Yep, he definitely saw me staring._ L pointed an index finger at the other boy’s crotch. Light looked in curiosity to a bulge under the thin towel, which he covered with his hand right away. However, L crouched in his usual fashion to be dangerously close to Light’s bulge. Light tried not to get more aroused by the way L’s warm breath brushed his boner. 

“I-It’s not what you think… it is…”, the 17-year-old stammered, trying not to feel the breath tempting his crotch to grow bigger. “Hhh!” Light breathed out quickly as the detective’s delicate hands touched the bulge softly. L glanced up curiously and said, “I don’t know much about this, but I’m pretty sure this is what I think it is, Light-kun.” Almost like he was experimenting, L estimated where the tip of Light’s nether region would be and grabbed it gently through the towel. “Mmh!” Light couldn’t contain his sound of pleasure that escaped through his lips. L ignored this and started to advance.

He slipped the towel off of Light’s hips quietly and stared at the hard cock in front of him with an unblinking expression as always. Light’s eyes darted anywhere that wasn’t the direction of L, his fingers curled as cold air rushed to his lower body. “Hnn… Ah!” L dragged his tongue across the tip of Light’s cock, leaving a circular trail of saliva while giving Light immense pleasure. “Hhhhhhh… L….” His toes curled as L’s tongue continued to move.

When the detective thought it was time, he slipped his lips over Light’s cock without a word, only going a few inches. Light arched his back uncontrollably as the warmth enveloped his cock. “Mmm! Ahhhn…” He almost instinctively reached into L’s hair, but stopped himself at the last second. L took his mouth off slowly, before plunging back down deeper, making it to the middle of Light’s shaft. Not knowing what to do, he used his swirled his tongue around Light’s hard cock, making Light gasp and buck his hips towards L’s mouth. The last few inches were into the L’s mouth, making the brunette snap his head upwards. “L… it feels really good… Mmmmm….” 

L responded by sucking harder on Light’s cock. “Ahh! Mmhh!” His teeth gritted as he tried not to moan. However, when L bobbed up and down once, he bit his lip. “Hhhh… I-I’m gonna cum… Get off…” He felt the pleasure rush down as his cock prepared to ejaculate, making the warmth of L’s lips feel multiple times better. “Get off!” However, L didn’t take his mouth off of Light’s cock. “Mmmmmmmmmh!!!” Light twitched as shots of white liquid squirted into the detective’s mouth, and eventually into his throat. When he was done, L removed his mouth and licked Light’s neck. “Hh…” L nibbled on the student’s ear as he reached down to roll a nipple between his fingers. Light could feel himself getting hard again. The sensation from his nipple sent what felt like shocks through his body.

“...t. Ight. LIGHT!!” Light shot up, face flushed. Turning to see who woke him up, he nearly fell off the side of the bed in embarrassment. L’s eyes bore into him. When he spoke, the Yagami could have sworn that there was a hint of smugness in his voice. “Light-kun, you seemed to be having a… an unusual dream. Would you like to talk about it?” A smirk tugged at the corner of the detective’s mouth. Immediately, Light became self conscious of himself. Did he have a boner? Was the redness of his face obvious? Was he sweating? “Wow… uhm…”, the brunette stammered as he darted his eyes around the bedroom for inspiration. “I was dreaming of… the sheets… they were moving towards the shelf.... Crazy, right?” 

_You couldn't have been smoother._

“Yes, that does indeed seem troubling. Well,” L said as he hopped off of his side of the bed and onto the floor, “there is work to be done on the Kira case. Let’s go, shall we?” He shuffled out of the room without waiting for a reply, leaving Light to stumble after him. Light focused his energy on willing his face to go back to normal, not paying attention to the stairway. When he absentmindedly stepped onto the very edge of the stairs with his eyes closed, he fell forwards. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiit._ The high school student almost felt as though the world was mocking him as he held his hands out in front of him to break the fall, flying through the air in slow motion. 

But there was one thing he wasn’t accounting for. The handcuffs. As he threw his hands in towards the ground, his left hand was caught by the weight of L, who in turn had his right hand yanked towards Light. The sleep-deprived detective had fast reflexes, and attempted to break Light’s fall with pulling his right hand towards him. Instead, the brown-haired genius just turned over mid-air. Light fell onto the floor, not with a crash, but with a loud thump against cold tile, on his back. His eyes were shut tight, his wrist sore from the strain of the handcuff. The light shining directly onto his eyelids threatened to blind him if he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, the light was blocked. Light peeked in curiosity - as if he expected that the power had gone out - and was treated a scene of a falling L as he crashed on top of Light. The brunette was not met with the annoyance of dragging another person along with his tumble. He was met with cold lips on his. Somehow... L had fallen exactly so that they were kissing on the floor. One thought was racing through his head, as he closed his eyes and savored the kiss he dreamed of.

_How the fuck did this even happen?_  
  
  



End file.
